


We’re All In A Mood For A Melody

by RedpathArcade



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Sexy times on the piano, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedpathArcade/pseuds/RedpathArcade
Summary: Max swallowed, eyes dark with lust. He pulled her onto his lap, so she was straddling him on the piano bench
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	We’re All In A Mood For A Melody

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3AM.

Zoey had a bad habit of waking up with a start. Most mornings her internal alarm clock clanged and with a jerk of a hand, or a foot, she was wide awake. Instantly.

It frustrated Max to no end. There’s only so many times one person can be woken up to a kick to the kidneys before it starts getting old. So Max found himself waking up before his girlfriend. Which wasn’t too bad, Zoey normally sleeps in late anyways.

Therefore it didn’t come as a surprise when Zoey’s foot shot out and was met with semi cold sheets. She stretched out wincing at the sound of bones cracking. 

Zoey smiled at the soft sound of the piano coming from down the hallway. Throwing on fresh panties and one of Max’s shirts she stumbled her way to the music room. The soft melody grew louder as she approached the room. Being as silent as possible she snuck into the room and leaned against the doorframe.

Her smile grew at the sight of her boyfriend sitting at the piano, his bare chest glowing in the soft candle light. He was wearing grey sweat pants with the SPRQ Point logo written down the side. The pants framed his hips perfectly. It was no secret that they were Zoey’s favourite. His fingers danced across the keys gracefully, his eyes closed, face laced with complete concentration.

Her smile was brighter then the candle as she watched in on such a personal moment. She almost felt guilty for spying but she knew Max didn’t mind the audience. Knowing that he felt comfortable enough to let her see this side of him even after the whole fight when he found out about her ‘powers’ - made a fire ignited inside of her. She bit her lip, letting that fire spread through her body, bring with it an uncontrollable need.

“Morning,” Zoey whispered into his ear, hands massaging his shoulders. She held back a moan at the way his muscles moved under her fingers as he continued to play.

“Good morning, my love,” Max’s voice matches her hushed tone, he threw her a smirk, “Any requests?”

“Hmmm,” Zoey draped herself against his back. One of her hands trailed down his toned chest, the other hand reaching over to close the piano’s lid leaving his hands to find a new place to rest.

Max grasped the hand that rest on his chest giving it a small tug, “You never answered my question.”

Zoey smirked, “Is it to cheesy if I say me?”

Max swallowed, eyes dark with lust. He pulled her onto his lap, so she was straddling him on the piano bench, “Maybe. But I’m not going to complain.”

Zoey moaned, her insides tingling with desire. Without a warning she closed the gap between them. The kiss was hot, passionate. Leaving them both moaning into it. His tongue demanded entrance while he gripped her hips tightly grinding his erection against her clothed sex.

“Max.” Zoey gasped hands roaming all over his body not knowing where to settle.

Sensing her burning need, he snuck a hand underneath her shirt, pulling it off in one swift motion and tossing it aside. His eyes instantly went to her breast, mouth watering at the site of her nipples standing to attention and attention is just what he gave them. He took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking just the way he knew she liked it. His right hand came up to toy with the other nipple.

“Max, I need you.” Zoey whimpered breathing heavily, hands trying to undo his sweats. Giving a teasing pinch to her ass he lifted her up onto the piano, removing her underwear at the same time. 

“Tell me when.” Max cupped her unclothed sex, moaning at the pure wetness, pride swelling in his chest knowing it was all for him - because of him.

His one finger ghosted over her pussy teasingly before letting his fingers settle in her folds gathering up all her juices, he brushed his fingers gracefully against her clit, rubbing it gently.

“-oh god.” Zoey threw her head back, lips parted, breaths coming out in pants

Max took that as sign to move his fingers down to her entrance once again teasing her, grinning at the frustrated groan she let out. Finally he pushed his fingers deep inside of her, hitting her g spot perfectly. Ever so slowly he started pumping his fingers in and out of her slick pussy enjoying the way Zoey squirmed in pleasure.

It didn’t take long until Zoey was a complete mess, begging for more, “Please Max, now. I’m ready.”

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” He groaned into her ear, “So wet, so ready.”

He put enough distance between them to untie is sweats, letting them fall to the floor. He stroked himself as he stepped out of his pants. His long, thick cock stood hard as a rock, head red and shiny with pre-cum. Zoey locked her legs around his waist and pulled him back in close.

“I don’t keep condoms in here.”

“We’re both clean, and its not like we haven’t done it without one. Or do you not remember that time at the coffee shop when we did it in the bathroom.” Zoey winked, knowing full well he remembers, “But if you want I can run and get one.”

Max’s shook his head, eyes racking over her body hand still slowly stroking himself, Max pulled her into a heated kiss, letting Zoey’s legs pull him in closer until the tip of his cock brushed against her clit. They both moaned into the kiss.

Zoey pulled back flashing him a sexy grin before pushing his hands away and replacing them with hers. She swirled her thumb across the tip watching as the candle light shines against the pre-cum as she spreads it around his cocks head. Max groaned gently rocking into her hand. Zoey took the hint and started pumping him, moans escaping both of their lips.

Wordlessly Zoey guided his cock towards her entrance, in the back of her mind she wondered if she was wet enough to take all of him without lube. Thankfully he entered her with a swift thrust. Once buried deep inside her, Zoey clenched around him, their groans bouncing of the rooms walls.

Max kissed her lovingly as he waited for her to adjust to him before setting a slow pace. In and out. In and out. He continues that pattern until she starts rocking her lips against his, meeting his thrusts. Knowing she was ready he picked up the pace, pulling out and thrusting back in, hard.

Zoeys nails ran down his back, undoubtably leaning red marks. He thrusted into her harder and faster, sweat cover both of them as they lose themselves to each other. The sound of skin against skin echoed throughout the room, mixing with their moans of pleasure.

Max could feel Zoey getting close and he knew he wasn’t far behind. He pounded into her faster getting closer with every hard thrust. He wanted the moment to last forever but he knew Zoey was right on the edge of her release. Max captured Zoey’s lips in a furious kiss, pouring all of his love for her into it. It was enough to send Zoey over the edge, a wreaked sob filled the room as her pussy quivered with the force of her orgasm, her core pulsing around him, sending him over the edge with her, his seed spilling deep inside her.

They both slumped, bonelessly, panting heavily, onto the cold surface of the piano. Exhausted and happy. After a few moments of silence, Zoey lifted her head to look at her handsome boyfriend. 

“What’s for breakfast?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written straight sex before 😳


End file.
